Alien vs Predator: Armageddon
by centipedegirl
Summary: Died to save you. cloned, but never came out human. so what am I? Hunters came, but the queen is already free. Free to create another Armageddon. (DON'T OWN AVP.) Please review so I know what you think please. (HAD PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS.)


**Have permission to write this.**

**READ: small one beginning**

**Read, review, enjoy **

**ALIEN – V – PREDATOR: ARMAGEDDON**

**Chapter One – A Dance to the Death**

We all have two things in common, we all begin and we all end. Why I say we only have two, well because we all need a beginning to have an end. We don't need to be born to die. You see the dark before you see light; for those who are lucky anyway. We can die as a foetus, before we even knew what life was like. All this would have ended. Humans discovered a new species, a species that would have caused Armageddon. Weyland thought he could tame the beast; roll-over, fetch, play dead. How wrong he was, very wrong. His project failed and escaped, grew and repopulated. The military tried to fight off this infestation, but only succeeded in becoming host. For the infestation termination and no remains, the government blew up the whole city with a nuclear bomb, destroying the infestation and the survivors. A girl and five others managed to take the chopper, but that girl was impregnated with the new queen.

When the chopper landed, near Weyland's facility, she felt it moving. Not wanting another apocalypse, she tried to stab the thing inside her. This wasn't stupid, she didn't kill the creature but herself, and she knew the thing couldn't survive without its' host. She sacrificed her life to save you. But once something ends, another begins.

Weyland took many blood samples for his new project. After many failures, he succeeded. He cloned the girl and the beast inside. He created me, not beast nor human but the two. He grew me in a cloning tank and at the age of nine I awoke. There was a side effect; I didn't come out human; I had a tail with a blade, it's striking and black, sharp and deadly. M y eyes are slits, vicious and penetrating, they give me the ability to see through objects, walls, almost anything and this gives me an edge. My ribs stick out; my feet aren't human; I have spikes that fold down from my shoulder blades and touch the back of my hips; my legs resemble that of the creatures, tough and armoured, two folded joints giving me the ability to jump very high; my teeth are like knifes and my tongue is like an inner mouth with teeth of its own, this is how I eat, how I kill. When I feel threatened the six spikes along my shoulder blades rise up to make me look big and menacing and six smaller spikes come out of the back of my shoulders, I raise on my hind legs, at my full height, the height of a nine year old…. I feel small. Even though I try my best to cover up the beast that is me, you are still able to see that I'm only part human. I don't want you to see the other side of me, that other side only comes out when I kill, when I eat and still then it's in darkness, at night, not easily seen by the human eye. My human skin is pale, colourless, but my lips are black like that of a dark night without any moon or stars.

I'm in a cell, behind glass at the containment breach, where they keep me locked up. The collar around my neck is tight and uncomfortable. I haven't always had the collar; I woke with it already around my neck two days ago following an incident. One of the men came onto my cell on his own. I had never had this happen before. He was new to me, this human male, new to me and to the facility; he had watched me but mistaken my youth and calmness for a weakness. He made a very dangerous move and did not live to regret it. It was over with very quickly and I ate well. The others at the facility saw me gorge on his remains and I sensed their thoughts and what they had in store for me. Their minds were easy to read, like open books before me. Although I was punished for my actions with this tight collar, it was only put in place to keep me in-check until they needed me unleashed again, ready to fight and kill at their request.

I pulled at my collar and listened to the human voices surrounding my cell. The sound proof exterior did not hide what was in their thoughts. They planned to use me against another creature; a fight to the death just to test me, what were thinking! I sensed disturbance and the vents opening around me, I didn't need to taste the air to know what was coming; it happened many time before, gas.

As I regained consciousness I found myself in another place, another room in their facility surrounded by human eyes. A sudden hiss resounded around the room and I could not place where it had originated. My spikes rose along my shoulders and back in an instinctive move and a loud growl ripped from my throat. I knew what was coming, the queen has finally served her purpose and unleashed her eggs; these humans don't know what they are tampering with and it looks like I've got to show them. Out of nowhere the monster leapt at me but my quick instincts ensured that a sideways move and a spin jump would put me in a safe place and directly in front of my pursuer. I got a good look at my enemy, the queen's soldier specimen five.

Specimen five was nine feet tall on its hind legs, bigger than a nine year old half human. Its head curved and protruding, reaching down; a hunter, like me. The creature's inner mouth oozing from within its head showing rows of small sharp teeth ready to erase me from existence. I matched his steps as we circled one another, one pace for one pace. My nine year old legs were keeping up with this tall behemoth strides. I watched him, sensing his moves, understanding his need to kill. He stopped, crouched and gave out a terrifying hiss from within his body. I tried my best to match it with my own loud and low growl filling the room with a powerful sound. A frenzy of onslaught awaited me and I had to be ready; ready to pounce for my life. His strike came hard and fast, trying to catch me off guard with his tail but I was ready and leapt onto the ceiling using my own spiky appendage to swipe at him as I moved.

I could see his dark blood coming from under his chin where I got my hit. But I still had to move quickly away from him because he was fast back onto his feet and coming in my direction along the wall. The humans watched, I could sense their eyes around me and I was about to give them a show they would not forget. I bared my teeth at my approaching enemy in the hope that it would deter him, but he continued his advance and struck at me with his tail again and again. It contacted with me once, tearing at my gown and cutting into my side. The feeling was excruciating pain on my weakest point. I had to shrug it off quickly if I wanted to stay alive and in the game. It tried again but the move was predictable and I grabbed at his tail swinging him to the ground. This enabled me to come down upon him from above. I had had enough of this now and quickly ended it by penetrating my tail through its chest. It tried to get up and gave off a piercing screech, but I mounted its legs and bit into its neck keeping hold tightly as it thrashed its final dance. My deadly spiky tongue cut deep into its neck; it was over and its last dying screech echoed around the room.

I started to feed off my kill until the humans came. I've showed them what these creatures are capable of and I've showed them what I can do. The queen would not be happy.

**Review if want will help, a lot thx.**


End file.
